


Everything ends badly

by iflookscouldkill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts, Hot, Slow Burn, Smexy, bruh just read, like super slow burn, seggsy, whore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iflookscouldkill/pseuds/iflookscouldkill
Summary: Lucille Howard was always a cunning girl, with her best friend James Potter they were unstoppable. That was until they began to separate, Jealousy taking over them both as they watched the other evolve. That jealousy soon erupted into more.First year to seventh year.Sad Ending.Slow burn, childhood best friends to enemies to lover.
Relationships: James Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. summer of 1971

July 31st, 1971

Lucille quickly shot up in her bed, grabbing ahold of her head as she panted quietly to herself. Her sporadic breathe caused her to hunch over, making her back ache as it was not used to the posture. She couldn't take it anymore, tears slipping out of her eyes as she tucked her head into her bruised knees.

She continued to hyperventilate for a while, holding the clothing around her chest as a way to calm herself down. It was just a nightmare she reassured herself lightly lifting her pounding head which had now conjured sweat. She bit down on her bottom lip, not wanting to draw blood she made sure to resist the urge to clamp any harder. The feeling of her lip almost swelling up reassured her, She was real. It was all a nightmare.

Reaching for her water now, her pale hand tumbles over the many books almost knocking over the delicate glass in the process. She lent back, her head resting on the backboard as she took a swig the cold tiring feeling of the water rushing down her throat finally rested her fears. Making her panting stop.

She closed her eyes once again, yet the flashing images of lights blinded her awake almost jolting her in shock. She couldn't sleep, at least not tonight. 

Fiddling with the hem of her white night dress she finally pushed past the thin covers, sliding a pair of warm socks onto her feet. They were red, her father's favourite colour. 

"James." She whispered, to no return as her mind went straight to the window. Gliding her body along with her mind as it swept the floor, not even tumbling over any of the clothing thrown on the floor. "James." She repeated, unclamping her bay window. A sudden feeling of happiness rushed over her as she peeped her best friends window open, making a smile dance on her face. Sharply, she whispered again, "James." 

Nothing.

"James."

The sound of cover's rustling, a silent shuffle being masked by the curtains.

"James!" She spat, her whole body going into those words as it fell a bit too comfortably out of the house. Almost making her fall. A quiet pitter patting was heard, the sound of a disgruntled sigh. Then, finally, the red and gold curtains were drawn back, a messy haired boy stood rubbing his eyes. "Yes Lucy?" He said, a sheepish smile on his lips.

"Can I have a sleepover?" She asked, fiddling with the hem of her night dress once again, too scared to wait for his answer as she tucked herself back into her room. James tired smile wiped from his face, the young Potter boy already understanding the signs of tiredness that wepped over him when not around the young girl.

They was a loud bang heard, another grunt before Lucille again returned in the window with a new item in her hands. It was long, wooden, and stable. Something the both had used a lot of times as scuffs and patterns were drawn onto one side.

She slid it across the two windows, a slight lean up due to the small height different. It fit perfectly, almost measured out to be precisely what they needed to get into one another's room. The girl steadied it, as James did the same, holding her end down making sure it did not lean. With another small swoop Lucille Howard was not on the board, crawling over it too scared to stand up properly due to the three story fall. She wouldn't dare look down, too afraid she may get scared and then get stuck there. Her body tumbled forward, falling into the red and gold room which was already brightly lit. "Happy Birthday Lucy."


	2. Friend Foolery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucille meets Sirius

The young Howard masked her fear in a charming smile, her mother resting a hand on her shoulder as both stared at the red train in front of them. To be quiet fair Lucille's mother, Mabel, was happy to be saying goodbye to her daughter, yet also scared due to the lack of noise which may be present in the household. It scared the old women, Silence.

Lucy smiled sweetly up at the blonde women, one she got in return. No words were spoken between the two, both just nodding as Lucille took her baggage and boarded the hogwarts train. A simple goodbye put the two at rest as she slumped down in a seat, sighing bluntly.

A second went by, Silence. Then the glass door was rolled open, James grinning happily as he entered almost not even asking as he did so. "My beauty." He said charmingly, holding out his hand almost wanting hers to be in it. "Charming, Jamesie, but I'll only give you a chance when your taller than me." She smirked proudly, the boy slumping down in his chair as the two faced each other.

They sat in comfortable silence, as both dreamed excitedly out the window eyes following the many people who lay abandoned on the platform. There were families, with weeping mothers and comforting fathers where the younger siblings bravely stood awaiting their time. It was a bitter sweet sight to see, and Lucille watched it as thought it was a performance on those muggle show's one's mother would shut off the minute the words became vulgar. It was almost as if the women hadn't used them in her own speech patterns.

Lucy had already been introduced to the world of swearing, words such as 'cunt', 'whore' and 'slut' being said at those drastic balls when a girls dress showed a little too much arm. pretentious asshole's, all of them. Her mind was interrupted by a knock on the glass door, causing Lucille to snap out of her mind eyes darting towards the door. It slid open, making a noise which filled the once silent compartment.

"Mind if I sit here, everywhere else was full." He smiled, although it was a mischievous one almost becoming madness to come forward. His face looked familiar to the girl, a weird shade of proper that was spotted at almost every one of those forsaken events. He had black hair, that reached his shoulder but not before curving upwards barely skimming the brink of his shirt. It had a hue to it, almost of blue as if naturally magical. It was obvious in the moment who this was, Lucille's mind pinging to the women who gossiped ever so cautiously with her mother last spring. Walburga Black's son. It was no she put the pieces together, almost squirming in her seat as the second ticked by him opening his mouth once more. "I'm Sirius, Sirius Black." There it was, her suspicions confirmed once again.

"James Potter," James replied kindly, a shimmer of thought glazing over his eyes as he pocked out his hand which was greeted by Sirius. The two shook hands, Lucille looking at the sight. Two worlds, collided. "This is-"

"Lucille, Lucile Howard." Her eyes followed him as he sat down, her taking a final breathe as she studied him once more. Wildly, her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening once again two people standing in the door frame. She watched as the ginger girl stood boldly, a sad expression on her face, as the black haired boy calmly stood behind her almost lurking in the shadows with a gloomy look. "Do you mind if we sit here?" The girl asked, James giving another nod before letting the two in. Both had sat next to Lucille, making her uncomfortably shift in her position. You could feel the uncomfortable silence, as the two began to bicker the black haired boy whispering bubbly trying to cheer the sad girl up almost. He cut himself off, finally giving up. Finally he lets out his first peep, "You better be in slytherin." the boy demanded. Lucille once again found herself shifting uncomfortable already hating the scene that may go down, I mean her father was in slytherin. Why wouldn't she follow his footsteps? He was a good man.

"I'd rather leave the school then be a slytherin." James proudly said, causing the other boy's dusted over eyes to drifted to the cheerful one of the potter. Before a fight could break out, if physical or verbal, Sirius chirps in adding another uncomfortable sector onto this already frightful area, "My whole families been in slytherin, But I guess I could break tradition." 

"And I thought we would get along." James quickly add's which results in Sirius simple grumble, almost dismantling what the boy had said. "I'm hoping for gryffindor, like my dad." He once again proudly stated, almost standing up in honour at this declaration. The other boy not only snorted, but he took down James ego. Almost cough laughing at the statement. "I mean, go for it. If you rather be brawny then brainy." Everything was going south, quickly...

"Where are you hoping to go? seeing as your none of those." Sirius added, smirking at his comeback. Lucille almost wanted to stand up and shout, join into the fighting yet she couldn't only balling herself up in the corner. Before another word could be said, The ginger girl stood up giving Lucille some more room to breathe causing the tightening in her body to stop. "I think we will move to another cart, Severus." The girl stated, grabbing the boy, now named Severus', hand, pulling him out of the door in dispute. "See you, snivellus." James cockily said, now understanding his name. A grumble was heard before the door slammed shut, the two boys chatters filling the cart up once again.

The train came to a halt, darkness casting across the land. Sun had fallen during the train ride, causing the stars to replace the clouds and a moon to replace the Sun. Everything was replaced. All she could remember was tripping over a rock, apologising to it slightly before realising the item was inaminite and could not talk back. She was still stuck in a sleepless daze, only now having woken up mid nap by James shaking her. A sugar rush had overcome him, causing the boy to be the exact opposite of the girl. She was following a tall man, one whose name she could not remember, as he led them down a path, winding down past trees and stumps. They had found themselves, glumly, at a dark boat house, only lit up by the lamps swinging on the boats. It was halfway through the boat ride when she came too, the sudden woken up shuddering off as she broken into the conversation the two boys were having.

"My dad played quidditch at hogwarts." James firmly stated, proud of his father's treasure's. "Mine isn't nearly as cool for that." Sirius answered back, dreadfully dropping his arm's at the idea of his father. Lucille only stiffened up, "M-My dad played, for slytherin." Lucille stuttered, unable to get past the 'dad' part due to the hole it had left in her soul. "Slytherin, foul gits," James firmly stated, rolling his eyes as he too slumped down. "All evil. Every one of them."

"My cousin is in slytherin, mean one she is." Sirius butted in, smiling at the idea shared between the two. It wasn't until then, Lucille had picked up on the fact that the two had actually bonded over the ride. That their banter wasn't for nothing, that she could have joined in if she hadn't just blocked it out. "I'm gonna be in gryffindor," James smiled proudly, trying to stand up before the boat shook making him sit back down much to his annoyance. "Just like my mum and dad."

"I don't kno-" Lucy was cut off by the louder voice of Sirius Black, pushing her to the side as he butted in. "I'll join you mate, break my stupid families rule's." With that, Lucille had shut off now realising she wasn't wanted in the conversation. Her eyes drifted over to the water looking down, gazing at her reflection. She swore she had spotted a sign of movement, as something flashed in her eyes but merely was the thought interrupted by the big man proudly exclaiming. "An' 'ere it is, hogwarts."


	3. The sorting ceremony

She fiddled around with James backpack, searching for wherever he had stored the muggle licorice. They had only now began to reach the huge castle, although it was still further away. It was obvious now what lucille's problem was, she didn't like boys. Well, boy's who weren't James.

They were all gross, to her eleven year old brain they were the bain of her existence. Their crude jokes, fart noises and obscene obsessions with quidditch made it almost unbearable. How could she ever talk to one if they just don't take anything seriously.

James was no excuse to that, he was immature, crude and weird. Always making weird jokes which Lucille couldn't even understand. Yet James was never a worry for her. Maybe it was the early friendship, before her whole idea of boys,? Or the fact that he was different around her? But James was okay, he was just okay.

Come to say, he was a good... person?

"James I can't find it." Lucille whined, her hand deep into the small bag which his mother had charmed. The boy was far too deep into talking with the other boy about quidditch to even hear her, Sirius fascinated by the whole idea of getting on the quidditch team. She coughed, trying to get his attention. Still no reply. "James?" She whispered, tapping his back. "James." He swatted her hand, making her eyes roll. "James Fleamont Potter," She announced loudly, "will you listen to me?" That got the boys attention.

"Y-Yeah Lucy?" He said, obviously stammering due to the wild mention of his middle name which always made him feel embarrassed.

"I can't find the muggle licorice, you said you packed it." James raised his eyebrows questioning if he did non verbally, he shook his head the girl giving a huff. She lent back, merlin you're such a dork James Potter.

"Now, in a minute I will lead you through this doors and you will be sorted." The women proudly said, it was obvious she was a professor (Professor Mcgonagall to be precise). Her loud voice that boomed over pointless chatter, Her smart deminior and maturity which made Lucille look up to her. "There are four houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin." Something about that last house made the young girl's stomach ache with anxiety, her father was in slytherin (her mother had mentioned it once) and so was her mother. Maybe she was destined to be in that house and-

"We're going to get into gryffindor." James stated, putting a hand on Lucille's shoulder reassuringly. "Then we can explore hogwarts together, like we planned." She smiled at him, one that he returned. Gryffindor it is.

Once the profesour returned Lucille could feel her panic rise once again, anxiety lurched in her stomach as she continued forward following the crowd. She didn't even stare up at the glorious ceiling, already having know about it from her parents. She kept her eyes trained on the front, taking extreme gulps of air just to stable herself upon stopping at the front.

The song started, Lucille confused.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folks use any means To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The girl just stared in confusion, the old hat had a rusty voice that was comforting much like the rest of hogwarts. It was old, yet homely. "When I call your name, please, come up here a get sorted." The professor said once again. Anxiety churned in her stomach as she looked ahead. It was scary, no, terrifying to think she'd have to sit up there and be determined where she would spend the rest of her life with.

She reached out for another hand, intertwining it with the boys next to her. The pure comfort it gave her, to feel his warm hands against her cold one's. He smiled at her, even thought Lucille could not see it. Pure adoration grew in his stomach, as the butterflies sprung to life.

"Aubrey, Bertram." The old women called out, the first boy already sighing as his anxiety was physical. His legs shook, which made him walk wonky. This only made Lucille feel worse, but it was when the hat shouted out "Slytherin." she saw how James face morphed.

He didn't like that house, it was shown on his face. The pure disgust he showed, how he formed a frown looking over at peter who laughed obviously making fun of the new slytherin. She tightened her grip around James hand, trying not to think of the negative thoughts that filled her head. She's not going to be placed into slytherin, correct?

"Audrey, Florence." Lucille had now blanked out, her mind wandering to the terrifying black terrain. The negative thoughts filled her head as she cringed with fear. She wouldn't be put into slytherin, from how James had reacted it was obvious a bad choice. Lucille wasn't bad, she wasn't.

It was obvious she was gone for a few minutes, James tugged on her hand as she disconnected from the horrid world. She looked towards him, a false smile on her face as he leaned over to whisper something into her ear. "Your next." He smiled, shaking her hand. It was obvious he had created a false sense of reality, one that could so easily be broken. "Howard, Lucille." She swallowed her spit, trying to calm her sense's. Her feet went into pilot mode, following their way towards the front. She hadn't even registered the fact that she was about to change her whole world, when the hat had been placed on top of her head. It folded over her eyes, making it hard for her to see as the voice boomed out. Howard, you say? A smart one, thought brave. But not a gryffindor. Her heart dropped, as she began whispering. "Not Slytherin, Not slytherin." The had boomed out a laugh, as it repeated what she said. Not Slytherin? Well you are much like them, and you could bloom in their house. You do not fit into Ravenclaw, nor hufflepuff. Must be...

She gulped once more, her eyes finally peeling open so she could finally see James as the final decision was called. "SLYTHERIN!" In those final moment's, she had realized, as the boy's face shaped into sadness, that it was all over, soon she would have lost her best friend. Like everything else, he was lost to her. And he will never be returned until year's to come.


	4. Oddity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is a dick.

Lucille had come down to breakfast extra early, her leg hopping as she sat down eating waiting for the messy haired boy to walk through the door. Her eyes frantically searched, constantly shifting vigorously between the door and her meal. She found her mind racing, as she scoffed down her food wiping the extra bits of grease from her bacon onto her robes.

All her unpleasant behaviors swept as the boy entered, laughing amongst his new friends which all seemed happy and alive. It washed over her, the guilt from being placed into this house. It was her fault, she obviously didn't do something right.

The girl wishfully picked herself up, her leg still shaking as she made her way over to the red table. Trying to mask her anxiety with courage, she unwittingly held her head a bit high making people already assume she was a snob.

Her pace quickened towards the boy, pushing past the students who blocked her way just trying to grasp onto the only bit of childhood she had left. 'James. Get to James.' she whispered in her head, closing her eyes for a second taking a deep breath before restabilizing finding herself stood in front of the boy who had his back to her.

He was talking animatedly, his hands whooshing around as a wide smile lurked on his face. She coughed, trying to get his attention. This only caught the other boys attention who quickly looked up at the girl, annoying James whose story was not yet complete. "J-James." She stuttered, already forgetting the words she had practiced.

"Yes?" He asked, with a weird sound of distaste. Was he always this mean? She mentally shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "I was just wondering if you were okay?" She asked, trying to hide the scared demeanor. Maybe she was over thinking this all? Maybe it wasn't doomed to crash down-

"No, I'm not. There is a slimy snake talking to me." He spat, Lucille's heart pang. He was never this mean, what did she do? "Well- I- Sorry." She blurted out, feeling herself crumple inside as the rest of the boys gave a spectrum of face's. From upset, and distasteful, to guilty, and kind hearted. She didn't know how to feel, her mind running as she stared at the boy.

"That's right, you should be sorry." She took a final gulp, spinning on her foot as she left the hall. Luckily no one had seen it, tears began to fog her eyes as she continued to walk pushing past those daring to be in her way. Why had he done this? She couldn't bare to be alone, not right now. She quickly felt herself get pushed into a door, falling through as older students rushed past. The door closed. She was all alone.

Darkness filled her view, as her sobs finally decided to give out pouring down her face as she sat there curling her legs up into her chest. She couldn't bare to be alone, having the amount pushed on her daily she needed someone to be free with. It felt like everything had came rushing down, flowing past her as the hoard of beast's trampled her to the ground. Her body fell silent, limpless as it tried to hold herself tighter and tighter. Where did she go wrong?

Her arm's began to numb, yet she continued to feel the pressure on her legs meaning it was still there. Tilting her head back, she felt herself push up against a cold wall her body finally falling apart from the position as her back felt comfort against this new material. Lucille sat there, for a while as the bell rung out signalling her time to go on. Yet, she didn't move rubbing her eyes as she stared up trying to make out where she was. Her body was still regaining its confidence, clambering back to life as she pulled her lifeless back up. Standing up.

In reality, it had only been minutes since the incident. Her hand's wiped away the remaining tears which were left on her chin, fumbling there waiting to fall. Slowly she checked the perimeter of the room, huffing silently to herself as she tried to regain her breathe. Sorrow was still washed over her, finding it hard to breathe. It was pitch black, until the door swung open.

There stood a boy taller than her, peeping down at the girl who was obviously sad with tear stains on her cheek. A smile propelled on his face, almost pleased with finding a sad girl. She stood there still, trying to make out what would be happening next. But just as quickly had he opened the door, he opened his mouth to introduce himself. "I'm Amos Diggory, and you are?" He smiled, Lucille now realising the yellow tie he had on. She store up at him, almost in shock by how bubbly and happy he was. "L-Lucille Howard." She softly said, finally breaking her heavy breathing pattern. He smiled larger, if that was even possible, and stuck out his hand beconing the girl to shake it, "Now Lucille, what are you doing in the brook cupboard?" He spoke once more after the girl shook his hand which was wildly warm. Now realizing where she was, she looked around seeing the brick walls and many random obscure items. There were muggle brooms, and other cleaning supplies Lucille had never seen in her life. "I-I don't know." She stuttered out once more, still put back by the boy. "Well, don't be silly let's get you some water." He took her in his arms, guiding her in the polar direction she had been told potions was. He had this warm atmosphere about him, must of been because of him being older but, she could of sworn he was made to cheer people up. His kind face, warm undertones, chiseled jaw, contagious smile, he was perfect. She couldn't help but feel happier, although she still found her nose runny from the crying causing her to whimper randomly which made the boys wrap around her tighter giving her the feeling a warmth. "Wh-Where are we going?" She said, looking up at him. "The kitchen. You know, a glass of water is all you need to feel better. Oh, and a chocolate muffin." He stated, almost surprising himself with the suggestion of a muffin. 

She didn't understand it, but this boy was doing the most. Missing class to help a girl he found crying in a cupboard, he was an angel. She nodded to him, looking down at the ground as the flew down the stairs Amos dragging her along. Curving the corners, and passing past the whispering portraits. He finally entered the hallway in the dungeon, stopping right in front of a painting. He looked around, checking to make sure no one was there before whispering down to her "Shhh, it's meant to be a secret." Lucille smiled, almost giggling at the boy who acted oddly. He was odd, compared to those she had met in the pass. Lucille checked around, and before she knew it, looking back at the painting, as doorway appeared Amos dragging her through once more. Wondering on the extremely loud sight, "Voila, the hogwarts kitchen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amos diggory is so sweet- yes I will be headcanoning him as hot. Cedric was hot.


	5. secret spot's

Ever since the hufflepuff's kind gesture Lucille has slowly began to grow a soft spot for him, look up to the boy in some sort of form. He took the girl in with open arms, allowing her to hang around when his friends weren't. Over the course of september she had only hung out with him five times, and now on november third they were doing it once again.

Sitting in the library, Lucille had a book up to her face as the boy opposite her had one too. This was how their time together was spent, in one another's presence. She found herself re-read the words in her potions book, trying to get ahead of the class. She was only third smartest so far, limping behind the boy and girl from the cart. Her year had already started off on a bad note, coming to class with twenty minutes left with the poor excuse that she was in the bathroom. It was obvious when the round of laughs started, she wasn't going to have fun there.

School was never made for fun, if it was there would be slide's and game's everywhere. If they truly wanted them to have fun, then why humiliate them and shout for late work. Lucille had already began to speed up, trying to get past everyone in class due to her vast amount of free time. She had had a week free, being able to complete all of her work once school concluded. Due to this she often had a walk around, gazing upon the mass of students who forgot about their work deciding to spend time talking outside.

Her train of thought was quickly concluded by a new table being filled in the opposite section from them, who had already began to chat quietly with peaks of excitement thrown in. At their sheer introduction, madam pince had already grown furious side eyeing them as she walked by checking to make sure everyone was being quiet. Amos was the first to look over to see this group, getting annoyed at their loudness. He whispered angrily under his breath, causing Lucille to look up and see which group was there. 

Her heart stopped, finally remembering what she was hiding from. Them. She couldn't help but hate how they spoke so happily, how could he be happy when she's not. Her eyes were thrown to the floor, sorrow stirring in her head. "What is it about them?" She whispered to the boy, already forgetting he had no idea what was going on between them. "I must be missing something." She softly remarked, sadness cradling her throat as she held back the pure need to show her actual emotions. "What do you mean, Lucy?" He questioned. She shook her head in dismay, angeling her gaze from the boys to the floor in short sections, "I mean look, they just do nothing-" She reinstated, her hand throwing towards them a mix of anger and grief making her want to scream as well as cry.

"Lucille, was there something going on between you and them?" Amos kindly asked, his book now laying flat on the table as he lent over trying to grasp every word that may escape her mouth. 

"No. Yes. No. Well," She oddly couldn't place a finger on it, throwing her normal voice into a whisper. "Yes." She claimed, finally determining the answer. "James and I, we used to be-" Her eyes drifted slowly over back to the group, loling over the messy haired boy who laughed with his contagious smile. "Friend, and then he just... left me." She finished, looking back to Amos for sympathy. The boy wore a kind face, offering out his hand, "Well then, let's get out of here." 

The two had been wondering the courtyard for a while, Lucille aimlessly following the third year as she prodded along behind him. He had already stated that he was taking her to someone nice, but as they walked slowly through the forbidden forest she found herself getting scared clutching behind the boy. 

The sudden snaps of twigs from afar, as well as odd bird chirping which would stop for random moments before restarts, made the atmosphere even worse. It was eerie, even thought sunlight broke most of the leaves. She treaded over the roots which sprung from the ground, as they both slowly walked uphill causing the little girl to run out of breathe quite quickly. In a matter of seconds she was already whining, wondering where the two were heading. Amos quickly took lead, looking back at the girl who sluggishly followed him wanting to take a break every few seconds. It wasn't until he declared they were almost at the top she finally shut up, guessing it was easier now to just continue instead of walking back down.

"Now-" Amos quickly made it to the top, waiting for the girl to join him. "Feast your eyes on, my spot." Lucille conquered the hill, finally able to look over the view. It wasn't clear, tree's fogged the way as the school peeked through making it hidden from their spot. She unknowingly pouted, wondering why they made the effort for just this view. It was when she turned back and saw the boy trying to climb the tall tree which stood above the rest, she realized that they hadn't fully made it to the 'spot' yet. "Amos, i'm not doing that-" She huffed, looking at the boy who struggled to find the next branch to clamber. "Don't be a pussy Lucy, live a little." with that she grabbed ahold of the lowest branch finding a steady foot placement as she hoisted herself up.

Finding it particularly hard, she listened as the hufflepuff boy laughed watching as the girl struggled causing her to snap at him. This only slowed her down, finding her seat on the high branch after Amos grew bored of laughing at her. She spun around, holding onto the steady branch making sure it did not break. "You sure it's safe?" She asked, looking down at the drop. "Positive." He affirmed. "Look at the view Lucy." He smiled, happiness coating his voice. She looked up, finally realising the point of the whole journey. There it was, there was hogwarts.

It stood proudly, the tree's still littered the grounds as it blocked some part yet there was still a lot in view. You could see everything, the astronomy tower, the courtyard, the quidditch ground. Everything. She couldn't believe her eyes, a smile forming on her lips as she looked over. "Wow..." She let out, her breathe escaping her body. "This is our spot Lucy, our's."


End file.
